Às vezes eu esqueço
by Saint Nemui
Summary: "Dizem por aí que levo uma vida chata. Quando me perguntam se tudo continua igual, se está igual, fico contente. Eu não gosto de mudanças, porque elas machucam". Uma fanfic sobre Shunrei.


_Não deixe de visitar meu perfil para conhecer os eventos nos quais participo ^^v  
_

_Se você é escritor, venha participar dos eventos da comunidade Olho Azul Fanfics!_

_Se você é leitor, venha ler as fanfics de outros ficwriters da Olho Azul Fanfics!_

* * *

**Às vezes eu esqueço**

* * *

Às vezes eu esqueço que Shiryu é um cavaleiro. Eu durmo do lado da janela, e a luz é quem me acorda primeiro. Então penso nos afazeres do dia, na roupa acumulada para lavar, no cardápio do dia (o mais difícil) e que tudo é mais fácil quando a família coopera. Shiryu está sempre exausto, por isso eu tento me levantar bem devagar para não acordá-lo. Às vezes consigo, mas normalmente ele sente o movimento do colchão e desperta também. Ele espreguiça, suspira profundamente e me sorri.

"Bom dia, Shunrei."

E eu respondo. E ele também pensa nos seus próprios afazeres: trazer água, cortar lenha, treinar, cuidar da plantação. Ele também costuma pescar um ou dois peixes para o dia. Em algumas tarefas, vão os dois: fazer compras na vila, vender alguns legumes, procurar ingredientes em Rozan. Ultimamente Shouryu também vem ajudando nas tarefas. Todos os dias Shiryu o força a acompanhá-lo para a lavoura, e ele reclama, mas vai.

Shiryu resolve me ajudar a preparar o café da manhã e obriga Shouryu a preparar a mesa. Nosso menino ainda está com sono, e, assim que termina, senta numa cadeira e fica esperando. Shiryu diz que quer ajuda dele na plantação à tarde, e Shouryu tenta reclamar, sem sucesso. Shiryu me ajuda com a louça e depois arruma as ferramentas para ir ver a lavoura. Eu o chamo antes de sair, porque não me sinto à vontade quando vejo suas costas. Ele deve saber disso, pois, quando se volta, sorri.

"O que foi?"

"Eu vou te levar algo mais tarde… Quer algo em especial?"

"Qualquer coisa que você fizer é perfeito, Shunrei. Obrigado."

É difícil saber quais são suas preferências. Shiryu jamais reclama da comida, mesmo se não estiver bom, nem rejeita nada de que não gosta. Mesmo se eu pergunto, sempre me diz que tudo é perfeito, e eu desconfio de suas palavras. Exatamente por não dizer nada, acabo me esforçando em dobro para fazer algo que lhe agrade, o que é uma prova de adivinhação. Não faz muito tempo que acabei me aproximando de uma mulher que fazia adivinhaçoes e pedi que me contasse sobre as preferências culinárias dele. Mas só me perguntou como era meu relacionamento com ele e acabou por dizer bobagens vagas sobre nós.

Shouryu tem pressa. Todo momento fora de casa é a liberação para fazer qualquer coisa menos ajudar em casa. Não posso culpá-lo, já que bolhas doem, e Shiryu diz que elas não podem impedi-lo de segurar uma enxada ou de treinar. Ele sai de casa correndo, descendo a trilha para a vila para encontrar os amigos no meio do caminho, uns meninos que também moram próximos às montanhas.

Eu tenho uma pequena montanha de roupas para lavar. As de Shouryu são especialmente difíceis, por causa das manchas que ele consegue na escola. De vez em quando vejo manchas de sangue, além de uns hematomas nele. Shiryu me contou que ele se envolvera em algumas brigas com umas crianças da mesma escola, mas que agora tudo voltou ao normal. E hoje, mais uma vez, sem manchas vermelhas.

E descubro mais um buraco para remendar. Shouryu suja as roupas, mas Shiryu parece ser um mestre em rasgar as dele durante o treino. E nelas eu encontro manchas de sangue com mais frequência. Esta calça é uma das mais remendadas e o buraco da vez é nas nádegas. Certo. Mesmo que ele não goste da ideia, não irei mais consertá-la. E não importe o quanto ele insista. Talvez seja bom escondê-la.

A cachoeira é, como sempre, uma grande ajuda. Basta prender o cesto em uma pedra e deixar a água fazer todo o trabalho difícil para enxaguá-la. Deixo a cesta ali por algum tempo e vou até a plantação colher os ingredientes do almoço. A esta hora, Shiryu está verificando planta por planta, a procura de fungos e parasitas. Ele me acena de longe, mas não quer sair do lugar para não se perder no trabalho. Colho o que preciso e volto para a cachoeira. Enquanto os ingredientes são lavados pela correnteza do rio, recolho e torço as roupas.

Chegando em casa, estendo as roupas e já começo com o almoço. Percebo que a cada dia fico mais rápida, e às vezes preciso me disciplinar e fazer as coisas com mais calma, como dizia o mestre ancião. À medida que vou cozinhando, já ajeito as coisas na cesta. É muito raro Shiryu e eu almoçarmos em casa, e prefiro que seja assim, porque é mais agradável. Um dos melhores momentos do dia é quando almoçamos juntos.

Shiryu está quase terminando de preparar um novo terreno quando chego. Tem coisa melhor do que parar à sombra de uma árvore para comermos? Com exceção dos dias de chuva, fazer um piquenique com Shiryu não é nada mal. Realmente compensa todo o trabalho da parte da manhã. Decido falar da calça. Não vou mais remendar aquilo.

"Bem, não posso andar daquele jeito. Posso usar como pijama."

"Não."

Espero que ele entenda bem quando digo não. Shiryu era dez vezes mais teimoso que o mestre ancião. E acho que entende.

"Então… vamos cortar e usar na limpeza."

"Sim."

Isso dói nele, eu sei. Shiryu não se importa em gastar dinheiro para utensílios da casa ou comigo, mas faz de tudo para não comprar roupa nova. Não somos exatamente pobres, pois Shiryu recebe bastante da Fundação Grado, do Japão. Mas ele diz que está guardando tudo para o caso de um dia precisarmos, e eu sei o que ele quer dizer. Por isso é tão difícil ele pensar em comprar algo para si mesmo.

Nas montanhas de Rozan, naquela área da lavoura, quase não se ouve a cachoeira. Quando ficamos em silêncio, apenas sentindo a brisa, somos invadidos por uma agradável preguiça. Sinto a mão áspera dele tocar a minha.

"Está um dia lindo, não acha?"

Depois do almoço, temos sono. Às vezes tentamos enganá-lo com uma conversa, às vezes dormimos sob a árvore. Shiryu sempre deixa o braço para servir de travesseiro para mim, embora eu saiba que ele acorda sem senti-lo direito. Mas, mesmo dormindo ou acordado, ele sempre mantém uma das mãos segurando a minha. Hoje ele decidiu dormir, e quer que eu o acompanhe. Por que não?

Ele me olha, um semblante um pouco preocupado, e eu não sei o que está pensando. Com certeza não é em coisa boa, pois sinto que há tristeza nele também. Ele solta minha mão por uns instantes e ajeita delicadamente o meu cabelo. Corresponde ao meu sorriso e fecha os olhos. Logo começa a dormir. Eu também acabo dormindo um pouco.

Normalmente é ele quem acorda primeiro. Quando abro os olhos, encontro os dele, me observando. Ele me faz um carinho no rosto e se levanta.

"Bem, voltar ao trabalho."

E nós precisamos nos separar de novo. Volto para casa, limpo um dos cômodos, e já começo a preparar o jantar. A esta hora, Shouryu volta e costuma treinar com Shiryu, antes de vir pra casa. Preciso ter certeza de que o jantar esteja quase pronto até a hora de voltarem. Assim que voltam, Shiryu costuma tomar banho, seguido de Shouryu.

Shouryu ainda nos conta bastante coisas que se passam na escola, embora já omita algumas. Um de seus amigos terá de mudar-se em breve, seu pai não pode mais sustentar as terras. Ele continua irritado com ideogramas, e eu prometo ajudá-lo mais tarde. Por isso, Shiryu se oferece para limpar a cozinha enquanto isso.

Eu posso ajudar Shouryu, embora não muito. No entanto, quando eu ajudo, ou tento ajudar, ele se esforça, e isso é bom. Já explicamos na escola que ele precisa ajudar em casa. Quando percebe que Shouryu está cansado, Shiryu procura poupá-lo e até mimá-lo um pouco. O menino o adora.

Depois do estudo, retorno para Shiryu, que agora tranquilamente bebe um chá, sentado à mesa. Ele relembra alguns antigos costumes do mestre ancião e começamos a conversar. Falamos da relação do mestre com a vila, da vila de agora, de como as coisas estão mudando à nossa volta. Repetimos muitos assuntos, como se fossem novidade. Falamos de como nos sentimos com tudo. Ele segura a minha mão.

"Trabalhei o dia inteiro. Quero deitar", diz ele, sem olhar para mim.

Tomo um banho enquanto ele se ajeita. Quando volto, me cerca de cuidados. É tímido e tem um pouco de medo de me tocar, como se fosse me quebrar. Eu o toco, e ele fica contente. Trocamos carinhos, e a noite compensa todo o trabalho duro do dia. É o momento em que estamos mais juntos, mais completos, e no qual eu sempre… sempre esqueço. 

* * *

Acordamos no meio da noite com batidas enérgicas na porta, algo tão raro. Shiryu despertou rapidamente e me pareceu pronto para lutar. Ele se dirigiu para a sala, enquanto eu fiquei um pouco atrás. E ele relaxou visivelmente ao ver o rosto de Shun.

"Precisamos de você", disse Shun.

E Shiryu logo se voltou para dentro a fim de pegar a armadura de Libra. Shun, quando me viu, lançou um sorriso que logo desapareceu numa expressão de culpa. E abaixando a cabeça em uma reverência, disse:

"Perdão, Shunrei. Eu farei de tudo para que ele volte bem."

Tudo aconteceu muito depressa, em questão de segundos. Shiryu me fez uma breve carícia no rosto e disse que voltaria, uma promessa que podia muito bem ser uma mentira. Antes, com medo de não voltar vivo, ele não dizia nada. Agora fazia uma promessa com um sorriso forçado, e eu jamais teria coragem de dizer que ele podia não cumpri-la.

Fiquei olhando para as costas dos dois. Shouryu acordou, e eu disse que Shiryu voltaria, sem saber se era verdade ou não. Eles vinham de repente e arrancavam Shiryu de mim, sem qualquer prova de que voltariam vivos. Shiryu tinha amigos absolutamente amáveis, mas eu sentia um pouco de raiva deles. Por onde passavam, causavam destruição, mesmo aqui em Rozan. Foi tudo muito, muito rápido, tanto que na hora não consegui pensar em nada. 

* * *

Dizem por aí que levo uma vida chata. Quando me perguntam se tudo continua igual, se está igual, fico contente. Eu não gosto de mudanças, porque elas machucam. Ainda me parece surreal que Shiryu esteja em algum lugar no campo de guerra, salvando a deusa ou o mundo, porque existem coisas e pessoas que ele é incapaz de ignorar.

Shouryu está em algum lugar lá fora, treinando, quebrando pedras para aliviar seu medo, e eu sei que amanhã ele se lançará ao trabalho na plantação no lugar de Shiryu sem nenhuma reclamação. Esse é o jeito de ele lidar com esse sentimento, e, nesse ponto, é muito parecido com o pai. Ultimamente tenho mais dificuldade em dizer alguma coisa sobre o medo. Passo a noite sem dormir, tomada de terror, e a ausência do mestre ancião só torna tudo muito pior.

Eu me sinto como na porta de uma UTI, na linha entre a vida e a morte, e a única coisa que posso fazer é rezar por ele. Aqueles que dizem dar esperança são para mim anjos da morte, sequestradores — gentis, sensíveis e amáveis ladrões — que não posso realmente odiar, porque sempre dizem que posso contar com eles e porque Shiryu é um deles.

Eu não gosto de mudanças. Não gosto quando algo quebra nosso cotidiano, que não é realmente incrível, com exceção das coisas diferentes que Shiryu é capaz de fazer com o cosmos. Não gosto de ter menos roupas para lavar, se isso significa que ele não pode mais estar ao meu lado. Não gosto de ter menos trabalho na cozinha, se não posso almoçar com ele sob a árvore. Não gosto quando meu filho se dedica às tarefas com toda a seriedade, se faz isso porque está sofrendo. Não quero que nada em meu mundo mude… mas às vezes eu esqueço que Shiryu é um cavaleiro.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
